The Core Genotyping Facility (CGF) was established to investigate the contribution of germline genetic variation to cancer susceptibility and outcomes. Working in concert with epidemiologists, biostatisticians and basic research scientists in the intramural research program, the CGF has developed the capacity to conduct genome-wide association studies and candidate gene approaches to identify the heritable determinants of various forms of cancer. The CGF offers a wide variety of sample preparation and genotyping operations. All samples received must meet minimum requirements and are taken through the Sample Handling pipeline prior to completing any genotyping. The Sample Handling pipeline includes DNA quantification and genetic fingerprinting. Also offered are Whole Genome Amplification (WGA) assays, to get the most yield out of low quantity DNA samples. Informatics at the CGF is focused on two main areas: Information Management, the electronic storage and retrieval of data, and Analytics, the employment of the most appropriate statistical methods to effectively and accurately draw conclusions from the data generated by the laboratory. Genotyping activities support research human epidemiology research in the following areas: Human genetics Human genomics Human proteomics Human genome research Bladder cancer Brain cancer Breast cancer Cervical cancer Colo-rectal cancer Esophageal cancer Kaposi's sarcoma Kidney cancer Hodgkin's disease Laryngeal cancer Leukemia Liver cancer Lung cancer Melanoma Multiple Myeloma Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma Pancreatic cancer Prostate cancer Osteosarcoma Ovarian cancer Skin cancer Stomach cancer Testicluar cancer Thyroid cancer Uterine cancer